The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving wet performance and wear resistance in good balance.
In recent years, pneumatic tires having good wet performance are required. In order to improve wet performance of a pneumatic tire, it has been proposed to dispose main grooves and transverse grooves having large groove volumes in the tread portion. In such pneumatic tire, however, the rigidity of the tread portion is liable to decrease, therefore, there is a problem such that wear resistance of the tread portion is deteriorated.